¿Una historia de amor?
by Ru-Ru61932
Summary: Gaara regresa a Konoha despues de 2 años con una noticia importante para sus amigos pero se encuentra con Sasuke que tambien tiene algo importante que contarle. ¡Dejen un review!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Bueno este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste

Por favor dejen reviews

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Misado Kishimoto-sama.

-"dejen un review"- cuando alguien habla con su demonio.

Bueno ahora si, ¡a leer!

______________________________________________________________________

**No es una tontería:**

Sasuke se dirigía hacia la cancha de tenis donde lo esperaban sus amigos cuando vio a tres niños que con solo mirarlos sabias que seguían en la academia.

-Chakra- les dijo la niña de cabello enrulado a los otros dos chicos -Es la energía producida cuando la energía física y espiritual son mezcladas dentro del cuerpo. Luego a través de un signo de manos una persona puede expulsarla, usualmente como algún tipo de ataque.

Sasuke sonrió lo hacia acordar a los años en los que el y Naruto habían tenido que escuchar la misma lección por parte de Sakura.

-Dicen que _su_ chakra es dos veces mas fuerte durante la noche.- dijo uno de los chicos – ¡Imagínate si una noche de estas decide atacarnos a todos mientras dormimos!

-Los ninja de esta aldea pueden con ella no están tan poderosa, solo parece que si por sus demonios pero no lo es de verdad- dijo el otro chico- bueno eso es lo que mi hermano mayor dice y el ya es un Gennin así que la puede vencer fácilmente.

Los tres chicos se dieron vuelta a la misma vez cuando Sasuke tosió y lo quedaron mirando como con miedo.

-Hola Sasuke-san.- tartamudeo la chica- ¿Cómo estas hoy?

-Bien gracias- dijo Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos

-¿Umm… y Rukia-san? ¿Ella donde esta? ¿Acaso no esta contigo? ¿No sabes donde esta?- pregunto uno de los dos chicos, con cabello castaño.

El uchiha contuvo un suspiro. Siempre era lo mismo cuando Rukia no estaba con el todos lo miraban como si estuviera poniendo en riesgo a todo la aldea, solo porque no la estaba cuidando en todo momento.

-Si, se exactamente donde se encuentra Rukia esta en la chancha de tenis con mis amigos esperándome. ¿Acaso quieren venir a ver?

-No gracias Uchiha-san estamos bien aquí- dijo el chico mas grande que obviamente actuaba como líder del grupo.

-Esta bien como quieran pero no deberían andar por ahí diciendo esas cosa sobre ella, las paredes tiene oídos.- dijo Sasuke y se fue.

-¡Sasuke!- grito Sakura cuando lo vio llegar.

Sasuke sonrió y fue hasta donde se encontraba su amada.

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto luego de darle un beso.

-Excelente- contesto la chica.

-¿Segura? ¿No te sientes mareada o nada por el estilo? ¿Ya comiste?

-Si, estoy completamente segura. No, no me siento mareada y si ya comí todo.

-Muy bien.- contesto Sasuke con una sonrisa y luego vio a Rukia parada a cierta distancia de todos los demás con Sango y Kikyo, sus compañeras de equipo, a su lado.

-Oye, Rukia ven aquí.- la llamo.

Rukia fue hasta donde el y Sakura estaban obedientemente.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?

-¿Vas a jugar?

-No.- contesto la chica.- Prefiero quedarme aquí con Sakura-chan.

-Esta bien como quieras Rukia- dijo Sasuke medio preocupado.

-No te preocupes Sasuke- dijo Sakura notando la cara que había puesto el chico- Rukia y yo los estaremos mirando, quietitas, desde aquí. ¿No es cierto Rukia?

La chica asintió sin comentarios y permaneció parada junto a Sakura.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Apúrate ya vamos a jugar!-grito Naruto desde el otro lado de la cancha.

-¡Ya voy! Ustedes dos quédense aquí.- les dijo a Sakura y Rukia.

Ellas se sentaron en unas sillas a mirar el juego.

-Hola.- les dijo Neji- ¿Rukia no vas a jugar?

-No, no tengo muchas ganas hoy, tu ve y diviértete.

-Esta bien, mira con atención Ten-Ten y yo le ganaremos a Sasuke en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Prestare mucha atención entonces no quisiera perderme eso por nada del mundo.

-Si, si Neji todos sabemos lo grandioso que eres.- dijo Shikamaru sentándose en el piso a los pies de Rukia- Ahora vete, no te podremos ver jugar si no cierras la boca y vas a jugar de una buena vez.

-¿Quién dijo que yo quería que tu me vieras? Para tu información vago yo le estaba hablando a Rukia.

Shikamaru miro a Rukia y sonrió.

-Ahora veo porque no quieres jugar, además de que eso de hacer ejercicios es un aburrimiento, tendrías que estar con este tipo tan problemático todo el tiempo.

Rukia sonrió.

-No molestes a Neji, Shika. Neji tu tampoco te peléis con el y ve a jugar que quiero ver como derrotas a Sasuke.

-Esta bien pero solo lo hago porque tu me lo pides Rukia que ese vago no se piense que es por el.- dijo y se fue a jugar con los otros.

Chouji se sentó al lado de Sakura, quien estaba comiendo una manzana, saco una bolsa de papitas y comenzó a comer.

Sakura lo miro como si fura a sacarle la bolsa de la mano pero solo le dio otro mordisco a su manzana.

-Buenos días.- dijo Hinata.- ¿Cómo están todos hoy?

-Muy bien, gracias Hinata.- contesto Sakura.

-¿As venido a ver a Naruto, Hinata?- pregunto Ino sentándose al lado de Chouji.

Hinata se sonrojo levemente, aun le daba vergüenza que le dijeran cosas así aunque ella y Naruto ya eran novios desde hacia tiempo.

Sango y Kikyo también se sentaron procurando estar cerca de Rukia.

Minutos después llegaron Shino y Kiba.

-Así que aquí estabas Hinata- dijo Kiba- Shino y yo pasamos a buscarte a tu casa, pero claro como ahora te pasa todo el tiempo con Naruto…

-Umm… no es eso Kiba.- tartamudeo Hinata- Lo lamento es que tuve que salir temprano a comprar unas cosas para el almuerzo.

-No lo escuches Hinata solo te esta molestando.- dijo Shino.

-Buenos días Kiba, Shino-san.- dijo Rukia.

Shino asintió sin decir nada.

-Hola Rukia. ¿Qué te pasa no vas a jugar?

-Definitivamente no.- contesto Shikamaru antes que Rukia pudiera hablar.- ¿Tienes idea de la tortura que seria para ella tener que soportar a Neji?

Rukia suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

-No sea tonto Shikamaru. Neji no es insoportable ni nada por el estilo. La razón por la cual no juego es que no me siento muy bien hoy.

-¿Qué pasa te sientes mal Rukia?- pregunto Sango.

-Deberías haberle dicho a Sasuke.- la reto Sakura.

-No, no estoy bien. No se preocupen.- dijo la chica.

-¿Es lo que me dijiste hace rato?- pregunto Kikyo.

-Si.

-¿Qué es eso que le dijiste a Kikyo, Rukia?- pregunto Shino

-Nada. Son solo tonterías.

-Yo no creo que sean tonterías.- comento Kikyo.

-¿Qué paso?- cuestiono Sango.

-Rukia dice que siente una energía acercándose. Como si fuera un ninja poderoso o un ninja con demonios, más de un ninja en verdad.

-Yo tampoco creo que eso sea una tontería.- dijo Konohamaru que justo llegaba con Moegi y Udon.- Deberías decirle a Tsunade-sama.

-Están sobre reaccionando estoy segura de que no es nada malo.- les aseguro Rukia.

-"Yo no estaría tan segura si fuera tu, Rukia."-dijo uno de sus demonios.

-"¿Qué es eso?"- pregunto Rukia en sus pensamientos, mientras le sonreía a los demás para intentar tranquilizarlos.

-"¡Un demonio, que emoción!"- dijo su otro demonio- "Vas a pelear con el, ¿verdad Rukia-san? Por favor di que si hace tanto tiempo que no matamos a nadie. Siempre tenemos que esperar a que nos den una de esas misiones tan estupidas y siempre se tardan tanto en darte una misión en la cual puedas matar a alguien."

-"No lo se, tal vez"- le contesto Rukia al demonio- "Pero no estoy segura, no quiero que allá problemas como la primera vez con Naruto"

-¿Segura de que no es nada?- le pregunto Moegi.

-Por supuesto que no es solo un sentimiento que tengo debe ser otra cosa.- contesto la kunoichi pelinegra.- Ahora por que no se calman y disfrutan del juego.

Todos se dieron vuelta pero siguieron mirándola de reojo curiosamente.

-"Buena forma de atraer la atención."- pensó Rukia disgustada.

-"No tiene porque molestarte, antes pensaban que eras rara y ahora también."- dijo su demonio.

-"Hazle un favor al mundo y cállate."- contesto Rukia.

Los minutos pasaron, Neji y Ten-Ten le estaban ganando a Sasuke y Naruto por un punto. Naruto como siempre se estaba quejando.

-Si sacaras mejor Sasuke no nos estarían ganando.

-Cállate tarado esto es tu culpa.

Desde que había empezado el juego esto dos chicos se había peleado una y otra ves usualmente les tomaba horas volver a concentrarse en el juego, así que Neji y Ten-Ten se pusieron a hablar animadamente sobre el juego mientras los otros arreglaban sus problemas.

-Oye Naruto.- grito Neji después de unos minutos- ¿Porque pelean tanto? No importa cuanto discutan igual los venceremos.

-Cállate, ¿Quién a pedido tu opinión?- grito Naruto.

Neji y Ten-Ten se rieron y siguieron hablando.

De pronto Naruto sonrió, una sonrisa media diabólica y junto en su mano izquierda una bola de chakra la tiro alto al cielo y le pego fuerte con la raqueta cuando callo.

-¡Neji!- grito Ten-Ten cuando vio la pelota y a la velocidad en la que se acercaba a ellos.

Neji se dio vuelta justa cuando la pelota estaba frente a el y no le dio el tiempo de hacerse a un lado o pegarle, la pelota pego fuerte contra su cabeza.

-¡Neji!- gritaron Ten-Ten, Ino, Sakura y Rukia a la vez.

Todos corrieron hasta donde estaba Neji tirado en el suelo.

-¡Neji! ¿Neji, estas bien?- pregunto Ten-Ten.

-¿Naruto, porque hiciste eso?- grito Sakura.

-No es mi culpa el no se hizo a un lado como yo planeaba y nada de esto hubiese pasado si el no hubiese estado presumiendo sobre ganar.

Todos se dieron vuelta al escuchar una risa.

-La última vez que nos vimos tenias mejores reflejos Neji- dijo uno de los tres chicos.

-"¡Son ellos!"- dijo el demonio de Rukia.

______________________________________________________________________

¡¡¡Gracias por leer!!!

Espero que les allá justado

Por favor dejen reviews.


	2. 2 Hablando de Hermanas

¡Hola!

Bueno aquí estoy con la conti de la historia, espero que les guste.

**Advertencia!: **La historia original de Naruto cambia drásticamente en este fic asi que lean bajo su propio riesgo.

Dejen reviews.

-"…."- cuando alguien piensa o habla con su demonio.

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Misado Kishimoto-sama.

¡Bueno a leer!

* * *

**2. Hablando de hermanas:**

Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba y Naruto caminaban juntos hacia el pequeño parque que había en la aldea. Ya estaba oscureciendo, el sol escondiéndose tras el horizonte manchaba la tierra de diferentes tonos de anaranjado y amarillo.

A esta hora ya no quedaría nadie en este parque, era el lugar prefecto para que los amigos se sentaran y hablaran tranquilos.

Había sido idea de Gaara ir a ese parque a esa hora, los otros 3 chicos habían aceptado no muy seguros de la verdadera intención de Gaara.

Cuando llegaron al parque todos se sentaron en el pasto al lado de lo columpios, en un circulo.

-Entonces Gaara, ¿por qué quisiste venir aquí?- pregunto Sasuke sentándose entre Naruto y Kiba.

-Por nada solo quería hablar con ustedes, después de todo hace mucho que no los veo. Deben tener muchas historias que contarme.- respondió Gaara intentando mantener su voz lo mas casual posible pero sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke. Este le sonrió entendiendo por fin lo que quería decir Gaara.

-Ahh, ya entiendo,- dijo con una voz de indiferencia, intentando prolongar el momento para el impaciente de Gaara.-Rukia.-dijo al fin mirando a Gaara.

-Si.- contesto Gaara.

-Bueno,- dijo Sasuke –supongo que primero me tengo que disculpar por lo que paso esta mañana.

**-------FLASH BACK------**

-Oye, ¿Gaara que haces aquí?- pregunto Naruto cuando lo vio.

-Vine de visita nada mas- contesto este.

-¿Qué acaso no podemos visitarlos?- pregunto Kankuro.

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Ten-Ten.

Rukia los miraba sospechosamente, si esos eran los chicos que ella había sentido venir. ¿Pero cual de todos tenía el demonio?

Los tres chicos se acercaron hasta quedar enfrente de Neji. Rukia no se aparto del lado de Neji pero los miro con curiosidad.

-¿Tu quien eres?- le pregunto el pelirrojo del medio a Rukia, que Naruto había dicho se llamaba Gaara, mirándola de arriba abajo como si la conociera.

-"¡Claro el sale de la nada, se ríe de Neji y todavía me pregunta a mi quien soy!"- pensó Rukia sin decir nada, ¿Qué le importaba a este chico quien era ella?

-Ella es Rukia… Rukia Uchiha.-respondió Sasuke.

-¿Uchiha? ¿Es tu hermana Sasuke?- pregunto un chico con todo el rostro pintado.

-"Me llamo Rukia Uchiha, ¿de quien mas puedo ser hermana? ¿De Naruto? ¡Que chicos mas tarados!"- pensó la Uchiha.

Gaara no la había dejado de mirar y ella le devolvía la mirada con intensidad.

-Si es mi hermana.

-Gaara Sabakuno.- dijo el pelirrojo extendiendo su mano mientras Rukia y Neji se paraban.

Rukia ignoro la mano por completo mientras observaba al pelirrojo y sus dos acompañantes.

-Gusto en conocerlos.- dijo con una voz muy seria. No era que le desagradaran estos chicos particularmente ella odiaba a todos los extraños, los veía como una amenaza.

-Temari y Kankuro miembros de mi equipo y mis hermanos.- dijo el chico señalando a una chica rubia y a el chico del rostro pintado.

-Kikyo y Sango miembros de mi equipo.- dijo Rukia señalando a las dos chicas.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo Gaara, sus hermanos solo asintieron.

Kikyo y Sango se miraron sin saber que hacer. En cualquier otro caso ellas hubiesen dicho que era lindo conocerlos pero al notar el tono tan frió de Rukia no supieron si ser amables era bueno o malo, al final decidieron asentir sin comentarios.

-¡Tengo hambre!- se quejo chouji.

-Yo los invito a comer a todos.- dijo Gaara, de todos modos tenia algo que decirles y esa podría ser la oportunidad perfecta.

Durante todo el almuerzo Gaara no tuvo tiempo de decirles nada a sus amigos estaba muy ocupado recibiendo miradas extrañas de Rukia.

Lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo; pelear parecía ser lo que ella más deseaba.

Gaara sentía con ella lo mismo que había sentido con Naruto cuando lo había conocido por primera vez, sentía su poder y tenia ganas de ver canto era ese poder en realidad.

No podía estar a sus lado sin observar todos sus movimientos buscando alguna amenaza, sus músculos se contraían debes en cuando listos para atacar; debía controlarse ya no era el Gaara de antes, no era un asesino, no lastimaba a la gente y mucho menos a la hermanas de sus amigos.

Rukia parecía tener las mismas ganas de asesinarlo; durante toda la comida no hablo con nadie simplemente se limito a observar a Gaara con malicia.

-----------------------**FIN DEL FLASH BACK-------------------------------**

-A Rukia no le agradan los extraños.-explico Kiba.

-Se nota.-dijo Gaara.

-¿Por eso querías venir aquí? ¿Para escuchar la historia de Rukia?- pregunto Naruto sonriendo- Bueno supongo que si yo volviera después de un tiempo y me encontrara con que mi amigo tiene una hermana nueva también estaría curioso.

Gaara miro a Naruto con ojos penetrantes, solo porque el se había vuelto mas amistoso después de su primera visita a Konoha hacia 4 años, no quería decir que de pronto todo pudiesen tratarlo como si no fuese capas de matarlos por hablar fuera de turno.

-Es una historia media complicada.- dijo Sasuke, dándose cuenta de cómo estaba mirando Gaara a Naruto y decidiendo que era mejor intervenir antes de que las cosas terminaran mal.

Sus palabras capturaron la atención de Gaara quien lo miro para que continuara con el relato.

-Como sabes yo hace poco no tenía idea de que tenía una hermana, fue algo raro conocerla… especialmente de la manera que la conocí….- continuo Sasuke.

-¿Qué quieres decir de la manera que la conociste?- pregunto Gaara, intentando sonar lo mas indiferente posible.

-¿Raro? ¡Eso no fue raro! ¡Fue totalmente sorprendente! Nadie esperaba que fueras a conocerla… nuevamente… después de tanto tiempo y que estuviera ahí… con… bueno ya sabes…- Kiba no sabia que mas decir, no era como si conociera a Rukia desde hace mucho tiempo, hacia tres meses que la había conocido y el primer mes no fue el mejor de todos.

Las palabras de Kiba frustraron a Gaara, envés de entender mas las cosas se le vinieron miles de preguntas a la cabeza, pero decidió que no haría miles de preguntas haría solo una.

-Entonces, ¿como sucedió todo? Quiero decir, ¿como conociste a tu hermana?

Sasuke miro a Gaara con su seño fruncido en concentración, tratando de elegir las palabras correctas sin olvidar ninguno de los detalles importantes. Decidió empezar por el detalle que para el era considerado uno de los mas importantes.

-¿Te acuerdas de Itachi y Orochimaru? Bueno están muertos.

Esas palabras captaron el interés de Gaara, este miro a Sasuke como si fuera un estupido por no decirle antes.

-¿Cómo?

-Cunado yo me fui con Orochimaru, Naruto, Sakura y otros ninja de la aldea fueron tras mí para traerme devuelta. Todos se separaron pesando que podrían rastrear a Orochimaru más rápido de esa manera. Naruto y Sakura se fueron juntos por un lado mientras los demás se iban por otro. Ellos dos fueron los primeros en encontrar a Orochimaru. Mientras Kabuto peleaba con Sakura, Orochimaru pensó que seria divertido que Naruto y yo peleáramos. Al principio si lo hicimos pero ya sabes como es Naruto le gusta hablar mientras pelea,- Sasuke rodó los ojos.- después de un tiempo logro convencerme de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Por eso dejamos de pelear y juntos fuimos a encontrar a Orochimaru.

-¿Y que paso?- pregunto Gaara al ver que Sasuke se detenía.

-Encontramos a Orochimaru recostado contra la pared presenciando la batalla de Sakura. Estaba mas que confundido por la presencia de Naruto pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque justo en ese momento llegaron todos los otros con Jiraiya a la delantera. Naruto, Jiraiya y yo nos ocupamos de Orochimaru mientras los demás se encargaban de los seguidores del mismo.- Sasuke miro a Gaara quien para su sorpresa lo estaba mirando con una expresión de impaciencia que solo se podía llevar a acabo tras muchos años de experiencia.

-Esa fue una historia muy linda Sasuke…- el tono de Gaara era muy sarcástico.- Pero dime tu, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con mi pregunta? Porque si no me equivoco yo te pregunte como habías conocido a tu hermana pero hasta ahora no me as mencionado a Rukia de ninguna manera.

-Ya casi llega a esa parte. Te dijimos que era una historia complicada y eso que solo han pasado tres meses desde entonces.- dijo Naruto parándose y volviéndose a sentar en uno de los columpios, siempre se le hacia difícil mantenerse quieto por largos periodos de tiempo.

-Bueno como te decía estábamos todos peleando y hicimos mucho ruido lo que alerto a los akatsukis, vinieron a investigar que estaba pasando. Para ese entonces Orochimaru había muerto y sus seguidores también lo estaban o estaban amarados para que no se pudieran escapar. Como sabes mi sueño entonces era matar a Itachi y restaurar mi clan, cuando lo vi estaba seguro de que con el poder que me había dado Orochimaru, mas el que yo ya tenia, mas todo lo que había entrenado seria suficiente para vencerlo. Nos pusimos a pelear y como te dije el murió, los demás mataron a los otros akatsukis. Cuando estábamos por irnos devuelta a Konoha con los prisioneros una figura emergió de entre las hojas de unos árboles, salto de la rama en la cual había estado parada cayendo suavemente alado de Itachi.

Todos miraban a Sasuke aunque los otros chicos ya sabían la historia.

-Le pregunte quien era y ella me miro como si fuera el gusano mas insignificante del mundo.- Gaara se rió. No muchas personas se atrevían a decirle gusano a un Uchiha pero como la chica no había dicho nada suponía que estaba bien. – Después de mirarme por unos segundos puso su cabeza contra el pecho de Itachi buscando el latido de su corazón, al no encontrar nada se paro, me miro curiosamente mientras se acercaba. Entonces fue cuando me dijo que se llamaba Rukia. Rukia Uchiha y que era hermana de Itachi.

-Pero…- Gaara pensó un segundo en lo que quería decir no muy seguro de cómo expresarse. -¿Cómo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que Rukia en realidad es hermana de Itachi?

-Todos tuvimos nuestras dudas al principio pero después todo coincidía a la perfección y… era obvio que esta chica era hermana de Itachi y… y de Sasuke.- respondió Naruto sin aclarar nada en específico.

-Sakura fue la única que siempre, desde que la conoció, creyó que Rukia si era hermana de Sasuke. Supongo que después de todo tiene sentido que Sakura supiera antes que todos que ella era hermana de Sasuke ya que ella es la que mas conoce a Sasuke.- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa picara.

Sasuke miro a Kiba, su mirada era amenazante pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo Gaara se movió cambiando se posición y atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Entonces…- dijo Gaara con vos impaciente. -¿Cómo se dieron cuenta de que si era hermana de Sasuke?

-Bueno primero supimos que era un Uchiha porque tenía el sharingan pero la razón por la cual supimos, además de el examen de sangre, fue que ella me contó que ella había sospechado algo como esto desde antes por las palabras de Itachi.- Sasuke se detuvo para mirar a Gaara pero su expresión no revelaba el verdadero interés que tenia por la historia de rukia, el solo asintió para que Sasuke continuara.

-Un día, aunque ella no me dijo muy bien cuando fue, Rukia escucho una conversación entre Itachi y algún otro akatsuki, supuestamente el día anterior Itachi y algunos de los otros akatsukis habían venido a Konoha, Rukia no vino con ellos. Ella los escucho decir que _el_, ahora ella asume que ese el era yo, estaba progresando en su entrenamiento y que la meta que tenia de vengarse todavía estaba muy presente. Uno de los akatsukis, no me dijo cual nunca me habla de ellos con sus nombres, le pregunto a Itachi como era que yo me podía acordar de el pero no de _ella._

-¿Qué le respondió Itachi?

-Itachi dijo que _ese_ día, el día que mato a todo el clan, me espero a la entrada de la academia me alejo de todos mis compañeros y de mis senseis y uso su sharingan para borrar todas las memorias que tenia se Rukia.- Sasuke volvió a mirar a Gaara y este volvió a asentir. – Cuando yo volví de la academia y vi a toda esa gente muerta nunca pensé en Rukia porque… bueno porque no me acordaba de ella. – Sasuke alego la mirada de sus amigos mordiéndose el labio discretamente, no lo suficiente para que ellos no se dieran cuenta.

-No deberías culparte por eso Sasuke fue por Itachi que no la recordabas. – dijo Naruto, Kiba asintió y Gaara se lo quedo mirando, esa reacción no era muy común en Sasuke.

-No es por eso yo se que no es mi culpa pero… antes cuando yo no odiaba a Itachi era diferente. Yo me acuerdo de todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, momentos que se podría decir eran felices. Yo me acuerdo de que yo lo quería pero aunque se que debería no me acuerdo de los momentos que pase con Rukia y no me acuerdo si eran… no puedo dejar de pensar que no fue gusto que se la llevara a _ella_….- Sasuke iba a decir mas pero Gaara lo interrumpió.

-¿No fue justo que se la llevara a ella y te dejara a ti?

-Ella me contó que tuvo el control completo de su sharingan cuando tenia 5 años y que se lo contó a Itachi y este le dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie que el la iba a entrenar sin que nadie se enterara, entonces se pensaba que Itachi había sido el Uchiha que obtuvo su sharingan a la menor edad, a los ocho años, pero ahora Rukia le había contado que lo tenia y que ya tenia control sobre el. Esta chica de tan solo 5 años había sobrepasado a Itachi. Yo obtuve mi sharingan a los 12 años, no me importo tanto entonces, siempre pensé que era más débil que Itachi pero que seguía entrenando lograría vencerlo y lo hice pero ahora me veo forzado a subestimarme una vez más frente a mi hermana menor. – Sasuke suspiro. – Lo que mas me molesta es que no puedo recordar como era ella antes, como fueron esos momentos que pase con ella, no me acuerdo si eran felices, no recuerdo si la quería.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie sabia como reaccionar frente a esas palabras.

-¿Cuántos años tiene Rukia? - pregunto Gaara, después de unos segundos.

-Es un año menor que Sasuke, tiene 16 como tu Gaara. – respondió Kiba.

-Bueno creo que eso será todo por hoy. – Gaara se paro, los otros tres chicos también se pararon. – Seguiremos hablando mañana, tenias razón es una historia complicada pero interesante y después de tantos años de ausencia quiero ponerme al día.

Los chicos caminaron hacia sus casas, todos envueltos en sus propios pensamientos.

-Una cosa más. – la vos de Gaara interrumpió los pensamientos de Sasuke. - ¿Dónde esta viviendo Rukia?

-Con migo. – dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera la cosa mas obvia.

-Bien. Muy bien. – murmuro Gaara pero no le estaba hablando a nadie en particular.

Cuando llegaron a una esquina los chicos se despidieron, todos tenían en mente ir a su casa, acostarse y olvidarse de todo lo hablado esa noche, todos menos Gaara.

* * *

¡Termino este capi dejen un review para que sepa que piensan de la historia hasta ahora!

Gracias por leer.

Bye. Bye.


End file.
